Reina de Oros
Reina de Oros is the 29th episode of the series. It translates to "Queen of Gold." It premiered on July 5, 2018. Plot Summary Teresa puts her life and her empire on the line when she attempts to rescue girls being trafficked by her new European business partner. Plot = Malta = Pote Galvez has nightmares about his beating in the previous episode. When he wakes, Teresa tells him that he's been out for two days, and that the doctor thinks he might need surgery. Despite her protests, he unwraps his hand and attempts to move it; he can barely curl his fingers. Pote notices James leaning in the doorway and rises, Teresa stops him, saying that James is with them now, but Pote calls him a bastard traitor and tells James that if he betrays them again, he'll carve him up like a pig. Teresa tells Pote that he needs to rest, because he's not used to being broken. If his system checks out, Teresa plans to put $20 million into Rocco de la Peña's bank, where he deals in cryptocurrencies, and keep the rest liquid. With cryptocurrencies, they won't be tied to Malta anymore and they can operate anywhere in the world. = Mexico = Camila wants Cortez to personally go to Malta and pry Teresa from Rocco's hands. He thinks that it would be unwise to go after Rocco, and that they should wait until he gets bored of her. Cortez wants Camila to focus on her real enemy, Boaz Jimenez, but she says that she ''decides who her real enemies are, not Cortez. Camila compares Teresa to a stray dog she sees in the road. = Malta = James and Teresa meet with Rocco de la Peña to check on his systems. All of the money that she puts into his bank would be accessible from a hard drive. Teresa receives a call from one of the little masked girls, who tells her that El Santo has received her payment. She confirms that her supplier got her payment and tells Rocco that they have a deal. = Rocco's club = Pote confirms that the $20 million has been deposited. She thanks him and asks him if he wants a drink, but he looks at James pointedly and says that he's not thirsty before leaving. Oleg comes over to tell congratulate her and says he sees bright things in her future. Rocco says that she's going to be huge in Europe, and this is just the beginning, but she should never try to screw him. A girl knocks over a glass and Teresa asks if she's okay. Rocco snaps her fingers and asks for another girl; as she's being led away, Teresa notices bloody marks on her back. Teresa excuses herself to the ladies room, but instead follows after the girl they had just taken away. She watches as a man beats the girl, Yvette. The man leaves and Teresa slips in, asking if she's hurt. Yvette begs her to please help her because she's dying. He man gets a sick pleasure from cutting the girls' backs and keeps them like slaves. Rocco beats them and drugs them. Teresa tries to get the girl out, but Yvette protests, saying that it's better if she doesn't. The girls are going to be taken away by ship the next day. Yvette pleads for Teresa to help them. James enters the curtained off room and asks her what's wrong. = Mexico = Camila meets with Detective Alonzo Loya to speak about Loya. She wants the DEA in Malta to bring her back to Mexico. Camila shows him the Book, saying that it brought Teresa into her life, and now it's going to help get rid of her. = Teresa's apartment, Malta = Teresa has flashbacks to when she was kidnapped by Camila's cartel and of the women in the warehouse. James and Pote join her on the balcony. James says that girls have always been currency to cartels, and they can save them, but it won't change anything. They will just get other girls. They have put too much money into this to ruin it, but they can slowly back away from the deal. Teresa reminds them that she knows what it's like to be a slave, and for people to not give a shit whether she lived or died. They are interrupted by King George yelling from downstairs. He enters the apartment and greets them all before telling them what he's learned about the docks and the boat the girls are being taken away on. James reminds Teresa that if Rocco knows that she's involved, she'll lose the $20 million in her accounts; she says that she'll have to get it out first. = Malta street = George watches as his men load guns into a van. Teresa joins him and they talk about James and Pote, the "wonder twins," and George says that they're just worried about her. George reveals that he did a run for Rocco a few years back, and he had the families of his enemies crucified. George calls him a spider and says that she needs to be careful. = Mexico = Isabela Vargas and Kique Jimenez are in a dance studio practicing for their wedding. They keep giggling, causing the instructor to yell at them. Isabela asks Camila, who studied dance when she was young, and Cortez to show them how it's done. Isabela seems angry as she watches them together. = Malta = George calls Teresa to confirm that they're in position, and that as soon as she gets her hands on the money, he and his boys will 'snatch up the honeys.' James questions Teresa's decision to leave $1 million in the account for 10 girls, but she says that they're worth it. After Rocco leaves, Teresa, James, and Pote go inside the bank. Teresa asks if she can withdraw $19 million and the clerk calls Rocco. Rocco says that she's being theatrical and tells the clerk to give Teresa the hard drive. As she's about to be led to the vault, Teresa get a call from George, who reports that the girls are being moved early. Teresa tells him to get the girls. = Mexico = Boaz arrives to pick up Kique to meet with the Columbians. = Malta = Teresa enters the vault and waits as the money uploads to the hard drive. Downstairs, James tells Pote that his intentions with Teresa are good. Pote says that he's not her father. James reminds him that he was loyal to Camila, and he never betrayed them, but it shouldn't matter because Teresa trusts him and that should be enough for Pote. Pote tells him about how his brother had a pet weasel when they were young, and despite the fact that he loved it very much, the weasel clawed out his brother's eye and ate it. King George and his men begin their assault on the human traffickers. Rocco uses a scalpel to carve lines into the back of a woman. He gets a call and realizes that Teresa has betrayed him. Inside the bank, James and Pote notice how the employees change their attitudes. When the doors slam closed, they draw their weapons and take position. Teresa has just received her hard drive when the buzzer sounds. The clerk closes the door and pulls a knife on Teresa. Teresa and the clerk fight. Pote struggles to use his gun because of his hand. They know that they need to get Teresa out of the vaults. While struggling with the clerk, the woman hits her head on a metal table and dies. James activates the air-lock technology, which sucks oxygen out of the room. He tosses an oxygen mask to Pote and places his own over his mouth. As oxygen levels drop, the staff begins to drop. At the docks, George saves Bilal's life by driving his sword through an assailant's back. They open the shipping crate and George announces that they're being saved by Teresa Mendoza. Yvette asks where she is, and he says that she's a little busy right now. In the vault, Teresa uses the clerk's eye to open the doors, breaking the seal. There is still one more guard down stairs. Teresa is without a weapon, and she makes a run for it. Pote warns her off, and James kills the man. James drives the get away car as Teresa calls George. George's ship is no longer an option, so they need to find another place to get out of Malta. = Mexico = Loya reports that the police captured George's ship in Malta using the info from the book. Camila calls Rocco and she offers her assistance. = Malta = James takes them to an airstrip and Teresa offers the pilot $200,000 to get them in the air in less than 5 minutes. George drives up and calls window seat. Yvette reports that there were tracking devices implanted in the girls and they tried to dig them out but don't know if she did it in time. Rocco's vans round the corner as George order James to give him cover fire as he retrieves "The Snake," a bazooka. George says "Cross one off the bucket list!" and fires the Snake, blowing up the lead car and blocking it's followers from advancing. George whoops in victory as he and James board the plane and it takes off. Rocco calls Teresa and tells her that she could have been amazing. = Mexico = Camila asks why her car is stopped. The stray dog she had compared Teresa too earlier has been hit by a car. Camila gets out of her Escalade and walks up to the dying dog. = Malta = Rocco asks her why she did it, and Teresa says that some things are not for sale. He calls her a child and says that the next time he sees her, she's going to be screaming. = Mexico = Camila pets the dog and tells it that Teresa won't beat her, and she'll destroy everything she builds before walking back to her car. = Malta = The Queen of the South appears to Teresa on the plane and asks her if saving her soul was worth it. Characters * Teresa Mendoza * James Valdez * Pote Galvez * Camila Vargas * Rocco de la Peña * Yvette * Kique Jimenez * Isabela Vargas * Boaz Jimenez * King George * Bilal * The Queen of the South Songs * Losing You by Ephixa & Laura Brehm * Adorar by Raney Shockne * Madame Butterfly - Act II Sc. 1 - Un Bel Do Vedremo (ULY 3006 #18) Quotes * Cortez: ''Revenge is like any drug. It can please you, or it can ruin you. Obsession will kill logic when you need it most. * Teresa: That girl was me when you met me. I know what it's like to be a slave to people who don't give a shit whether you live or die. * Teresa, to Pote: You once told me that I was better than Camila because I have a heart. This is what that looks like. '' * King George, to James: ''There he is, Baby Chapo. Welcome back to being a dipstick. '' * King George, to Pote: What the shit happened to you? You try and hump a real Wookie? * King George, to Teresa: ''Psychopaths can be unpredictable sometimes, kinda like courageous women. * James: You should know that my intentions with Teresa are good. ** Pote: You proposing? I'm not her father. * King George: No one puts Bilal in a corner! Cultural References * King George says "No one puts Bilal in a corner!" This is a reference to the 1987 film Dirty Dancing. Notes *Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "On set I used to sneak up behind Pote [https://twitter.com/hemky @'hemky'] and say “You betray me again, and I’ll gut you like a pinche cochinito!” (In my best Pote impression. )" Gallery Wonder twins. james and pote. reina de oros stills.JPG Pote to james. reina de oros. dylanobriyn.gif|link=http://qotsgifs.tumblr.com/post/175675096905/you-have-something-to-say King george to pote. reina de oros. dylanobriyn.gif|link=http://qotsgifs.tumblr.com/post/175667500375/bonus Teresa reina de oros stills.JPG James reina de oros stills.JPG Teresa and Rocco Reina de Oros.jpg Reina de Oros Rocco and Teresa.jpg Rocco and Teresa reina de oros.jpg Teresa reina de oros stills.jpg Teresa in reina de oros stills.jpg Rocco de la Pena reina de oros stills.jpg James and Teresa Reina de Oros stills.jpg Teresa Reina de Oros stills.jpg Pote healing Reina de Oros stills.jpg Ryan and Alice. Taken by Ryan O'Nan. Posted July 5.jpg|Ryan O'Nan and Alice Braga behind the scenes.|link=https://twitter.com/IamRyanONan/status/1015046156793999360 Peter Gadiot and Alice Braga BTS 3X03 Reina de Oros.jpg Hemky Madera BTS 3X03 Reina de Oros.jpg Alice Braga David Boyd BTS 3X03 Reina de Oros.jpg Promotional Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:3x03 Category:Trigger warning: human trafficking Category:Trigger warning: death Category:Trigger warning: torture